


Sometimes you're paralized

by lilija_the_red



Series: one shots - photo inspired [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine reassures Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you're paralized

**Author's Note:**

> FOURTH PART I'M ON A ROLL!
> 
> This story's picture:  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/348afd4d635bd8dcc99c4285888f3155/tumblr_mrakk15Bep1qgm6gyo1_500.png

She leans down, sneaking her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly. Brown eyes are pointed at his blue eyes, looking for something but he doesn’t know what. Her hair falls down in front of her face, creating a curtain shielding them off from the other people in the cafe; off from the world. He looks at her with a sad grin on his face and shakes his head quietly.  
“For fuck’s sake”, Eponine breathes exasperated. Her voice is soft but sincere as she continues: “You are good enough, R. You are. And if you can't see it, I'm here to tell you, okay? Because you are. For me. For your friends. You -You are good enough just- ” She takes in a deep breath. “- we love you”, she whispers pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  
There is nothing romantic about the kiss, nothing passionate either. Never has. Never will. Just a desperate try of giving comfort. They are best friends. They are partners. They love each other, but there is nothing romantic about it. It’s as easy as that.  
“R”, Eponine starts once more. One of her hands finds its way to Grantaire’s face, brushing the thumb lightly over Grantaire’s cheek. His stubble scratches against her fingertips. Grantaire doesn’t move, just sitting there completely still. If she wasn’t so close she wouldn’t even have known if he was still breathing anymore.  
“Oh, R”, Eponine breahtes out, leaning her forehead against his. “We’ll figure this out, okay?” It’s a promise. She sounds so sincere, so sure, Grantaire wishes desperately to believe her. With a sigh he lets his head sink against Eponine’s shoulder.  
They are friends, they are partners. And she won’t let him down


End file.
